


Stolen Days

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 7/4/02</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stolen Days

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 7/4/02

Joey opened the door and smiled shyly, slipping out onto the porch. "You're here."

"I promised you a ride to school, didn't I?" Pacey took her backpack from her hand and started down the steps. "I mean, I'm sure you probably thought that, being the slacker that I am, I wouldn't actually make it here before school started…"

"Well, that was my chief concern."

"But I'm full of surprises." They reached the truck and she reached for him, leaning back against the metal, gleaming in the sun, as she pulled his body against hers. "Hey."

"Hey," he replied breathlessly.

"Last night was the longest night of my life." She was touching him, her fingers raking down his chest, over his shirt, but hitting nerves all the same. "I missed you."

"Me too, Potter."

"And I'm really wondering when you're going to kiss me again."

He chuckled softly and placed his hands on either side of her, holding his body inches above hers. "I'm right in front of you, Potter." He lowered his head, his breath warm on her lips. "Kiss me."

Her hands threaded through his hair, pulling his head down to hers. "You like aggressive women, Pacey?"

"I like you," he argued with a whisper, his lips finding hers without hesitation. Joey's lips parted under his and he moaned her name quietly, his tongue diving in to the warmth of her mouth.

Pacey's hands found her hips, his thumbs rubbing the bare skin underneath her sweater. He deepened the kiss, sucking lightly on her tongue before pulling away, short of breath. "I'd better get you to school, Potter."

"Why?" She protested, her lips finding his again.

Pacey pulled away, his hands lingering on her warm flesh. "Because otherwise, I'm going to throw you over my shoulder, toss you into the truck, drive off into the woods, and ravish you."

"I can't tell." Joey's hands left his hair and slid down his chest, feeling his body pulse and flex beneath her touch. "Are you trying to make me want to go to school or not?"

"For your sake, Joey?" He grabbed her hands, turned her around and gave her a swift pat on the ass. "Get in the car."

 

~**~  
Joey looked nervously over her shoulder, glancing at the empty road behind her. The dock to her right was whitewashed, freshly painted for the fast approaching summer season.

The small yellow building was dark, the windows shaded with grime. Another quick glance back and she was in the door, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Potter." It was half spoken, half groaned as his hands found her waist, pulling her to him in the murky dimness.

His lips were firm and gentle, moving on hers tenderly as his hands gathered in her sweater, clenching in the thick material.

She broke away, breathing stopped by the rush of danger, of excitement.

Of him.

"Pacey." She moved back into him, kissing him. It had been hours since school, since she'd sat behind him in math, staring at the back of his neck, wondering what he'd taste like if she were to lick him right there.

He lifted her, moving them across the room until she felt the hard lip of the counter against her back. Setting her back on her feet, his hands moved back to her waist, then up higher, holding lightly to her ribcage just beneath her breasts.

"Wanted to kiss you all day," he murmured into her mouth, his tongue touching hers. "Missed you." His thumbs brushed the undersides of her breasts and she gasped, her mouth opening wider for him. Pacey groaned and kissed her, exploring her mouth hungrily.

"Mmm," Joey moaned in return, her hands moving up his chest. She touched his shoulders then slid them down again, moving constantly, touching new parts of him again and again.

He pushed away from her, panting for breath, staring into her eyes. "I have to know…" he bent his head and nibbled on her neck, his tongue brushing the skin just below her ear. "What you taste like there." His mouth moved down to the hollow of her throat. "And here."

She caught his head in her hands and pulled him away, dragging his intoxicating lips from her skin. She kissed his lips, lingering a little before releasing him and putting space between them. Her chest rose and fell heavily. "No fair."

He reached for her, dragging her body back to his. "What's not fair?" Her hair smelled like the ocean, clean and crisp. He pushed the strands away and nuzzled her cheek. "Hmmm?"

The word reverberated against her skin and she uttered a soft sound, turning her face to his. He kissed her again, touched her again, his hands unable to leave her body. He pushed at her sweater, lifting it just enough to reveal a sliver of bare skin, so warm to his touch.

"Pacey," she breathed his name, pushing him away. The air in the room was too thick, too thin. She couldn't get enough of it as she put space between them. He shoved his hands in his pockets, his head bent down as he took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry, I…"

Her finger brushed his lips, silencing him as she moved behind him. Her hand trailed across his cheek then over his shoulder, down the smooth line of his back as she stood on tiptoe, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. "It's not fair," she whispered the words against the soft, short hairs, feeling him shiver, "that you get to taste me when I've been dying to taste you all day."

He reached out for purchase, gripping something blindly as his knees trembled, her breath and mouth moving over him. She pulled away too soon and moved back around him, her hands resting on his waist. Copying his earlier gesture, she let her hands move upward, pushing his sweater up and let them rest on his skin.

"So warm," she pressed the words to his lips then sank down to her knees on the grimy floor, planting a soft kiss just above his belt. "So hot."

Pacey groaned, pushing her away this time and stepping back, practically slamming into the counter. "Okay," he gasped, holding his hands out to ward her off. "That's gotta stop."

Joey got to her feet, a surprised smile on her face. "You liked it?"

"Yeah," he nodded manically. "Which is why you can't do it again."

She reached him, her hand brushing where her lips had just been. "Why not?"

"Because," he caught her hand and slipped it lower, letting her fingertips brush over the erection straining against his pants. He gasped with her, the sensation shooting through him like a flame. "It does that to me."

Joey nodded and blushed, knowing but surprised all the same. "I do that to you?"

"Yeah, Potter. You do." He nuzzled her nose with his before planting a kiss on the tip of it. "Which is why you need to go home and do your homework like a good girl."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Take a very, very cold shower."

~**~  
"What are you doing?"

"Pre-calc. You?"

"Mmm. English."

"Right. What's all the background noise?"

"We're reading Winesburg, Ohio." He tried to clear his throat as a particularly loud sound reached the phone.

"Mmm-hmm. The porn version?"

"That's…uh…I'm in Doug's room, because I left the book at school and I knew he had a copy, which doesn't surprise me, given the homoerotic subtext, but it's…well, it's not my porn."

"Sure, Pace."

"You think I need that, Joey?" His voice dropped, soft and seductive. "You think I don't have enough to fantasize about?"

The blush heated her words as well as, he was sure, her skin. "You fantasize about me?"

"Yeah," he nodded, knowing she couldn't see him. "Does that bother you?"

"No. I mean, it's flattering. And…well, sort of strange. But in a good way. So, you…you think I'm fantasy material?"

"Well, you're no playboy bunny," he admitted, laughing softly. "But you're perfect fantasy material."

"What kind of fantasy?" Her voice had dropped as well, barely a whisper echoing her embarrassment. Her words were slightly off, and he knew she was biting her lower lip. "I mean, I get that they're…well, sexual, right?"

"Some."

"Some?"

"Some are." He shifted the phone to his other ear. "Some are just about you. The way you look at me with those eyes, all dark and chocolaty. I think they melt me sometimes, Potter. And I just want to lose myself in them."

"Oh."

"And sometimes, I used to imagine how your lips would taste. If that gloss you wore was flavored or not. I used to run through all these flavors and decide which one would taste best on you."

"What did you choose?"

He closed his eyes at her breathless words, picturing her. "You taste like heaven, Potter."

"I…" She swallowed hard, her fingernail scratching lightly on the phone. "I think about you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What are you thinking?"

"I saw you today in gym." She paused and he closed his eyes, sinking back on the bed, picturing her doing the same. "You were tossing a Frisbee around with Jack. And you dove for one, rolled around on the ground. I was just wondering what it would feel like to have your arms around me, have you on top of me, the grass beneath me…"

"Joey," he whispered her name reverently. "I want to kiss you again, taste you again. I want to feel you pressed up against me."

"I want that too, Pacey." He could hear the soft pants of breath over the phone, knew she was in the same state he was. "I want to feel your hands on me. I want you to pull off my shirt and touch me."

Pacey groaned and slammed his head back against the pillow, his concentration on her words, imagining her lips curved around her proposition. "I want to touch you, Joey. Feel your breasts in my hands, your nipples pressed against my palms. Feel them on my tongue."

"Oh." Her voice shook, her breath heavy. "Pacey…"

"Jo…"

"I have to go." He could hear the soft sob in her voice and bit his lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

"Goodnight, Jo."

"Pacey?"

Her voice held him captive. "Yeah?"

"I lied."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Tonight's going to be the longest night of my life."

~**~  
"In here."

Pacey grunted as he was slammed into the wall, the door snapping closed behind him. He looked around the dimness of the science room before letting his eyes settle on Joey. "Hey, Potter."

"Where were you this morning?" She kissed his neck, tugging the collar of his t-shirt down.

"Dad needed me to do a little manual labor. I left a message."

"I got it," she pushed his shirt up with her hands, feeling his stomach. "I just wondered what was more important than me."

"You're number one on my list, Potter." He made a soft sound as her thumb grazed over his nipple. "Isn't this kind of dangerous?"

"Yeah," she nodded, licking her lips as she looked up at him and very deliberately slid her hand down his stomach, over his waistband and let it rest above his cock. "Very."

"You've got no idea how very, Potter." He curled one hand in her hair and held her, looking down into her eyes. "I didn't sleep last night."

"No?"

"I couldn't close my eyes without picturing you without your shirt, your head thrown back as I tasted your breasts." He reached for her hips, capturing them and lifting her up, settling her on one of the lab tables. His mouth moved over her tank top, his tongue barely brushing the hardened nipple. "I want to taste you, Jo." He looked up at her, his blue eyes dark and stormy with desire. "Will you let me?"

She nodded absently, unable to look away from him. "Please?"

He groaned, the rumble coming from low in his throat. One hand slid around her waist, resting in the small of her back just underneath her shirt. The other curled in the fabric of her shirt and guided it upward, the gentle motion pushing her back slightly.

Joey reached down and covered his hand with her own, stopping its progress. Pacey sighed softly and pulled his hand away, about to say something when Joey's hands curled around the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head.

Pacey let out a soft sound, sucking in his breath as Joey set her shirt down on the table beside her. His hand clenched at his side and he closed his eyes briefly. "Pacey?"

He opened his eyes and stared at her, wetting his lips. Joey reached out and brushed her thumb over them, her hand curving under his chin.

"Please?"

He nodded, letting her pull him closer. His hand feathered over her stomach, barely touching her as he bent his head. His breath was warm as it played over her skin, moving toward her breasts.

He paused, staring down at the pearly pink fabric of her bra, shimmering in the yellow glow of the hallway, his breath caught somewhere in his throat. The hard tips of her nipples jutted up beneath the material, a tantalizing invitation as he moved closer.

Joey's chest rose and fell rapidly, her fingers moving down his trembling arms to grasp the edge of the lab table. His gaze flickered to her white knuckles before he closed his eyes and nuzzled the silky lingerie with his nose then brushed the hard tip with his tongue.

Her gasp pulsed through his veins along with his blood, flooding through his body until it pooled in his cock. Inhaling the scent of her, he moved to the other breast, letting his tongue tease that nipple as well. He could feel her trembling in front of him as he opened his eyes, looking up at her as he pulled back slightly.

His hand fumbled for her shirt, wrinkling the fabric as he clenched it in his hand. He closed his eyes and stepped away, holding the shirt out to her. "Put it on."

"Why?"

Her soft, plaintive question nearly forced a groan from his lips. "Jo…" He cleared his throat and shook the shirt, pressing it to her body, careful to keep the fabric between his hand and her skin. "Joey, please put it on."

She took the shirt, holding it in front of her like a shield as her lower lip trembled. "Don't you want…"

"Oh, God, yes." He moaned, his voice thick with emotion. "I want to…so much." He shoved his hands in his pockets, putting more distance between them, watching with hungry eyes as her skin disappeared beneath her shirt. "But we're here…in school and I can't…" His breath was short as he blew it out, her hair dancing in the breeze. "Fuck."

"It's okay." She slid off the lab table, landing on shaky legs, a small half-smile on her face. "I understand."

"Do you?" He questioned her softly as he stepped forward, closing the distance between them again, his hands resting on her upper arms. His blue eyes held hers. "Really?"

"Yeah." She nodded and moved into his arms, assuring him with a hug, her head settled on his chest. She looked up, not leaving the comfort of his arms. "I really do."

~**~  
"Hey, Potter." Joey turned away from her locker, frowning as Pacey approached her. He stopped, his eyes wary. "What?"

She blew out a sigh and shook her head, turning back to her books. "Nothing."

"Come on." He finished his approach, leaning against the locker next to hers. "What'd I do?"

"I said nothing."

"Yeah. And I didn't believe you." He tilted his head, catching her eye. His voice dropped softly. "Tell me?"

"Our plans for this afternoon…"

Pacey nodded, unable to keep from smiling. His plans with her for the afternoon consisted of going to his boat and disappearing below deck, kissing her as often and as long as she'd let him. And wherever she'd let him.

"They're off."

"I see." His smile faded. "Well, all right then. I'll see you later, Potter."

"Pacey." She reached out and stopped him, both of them staring at their joined hands, the image, the significance burned into their gaze as they looked up at one another. "Not because I want them to be." She released him and sighed again, resting her head on the open door of her locker. "I don't want them to be. But…"

"But?"

"Hey, Jo. You ready?"

Pacey looked up at Dawson as he joined them, trying to keep his face expressionless. "Hey, D."

"Hey, Pace." Dawson barely looked at him, his eyes focused on Joey. "You don't mind if I take over looking after Joey here for an afternoon, do you?" He grinned, avoiding her annoyed look and the swing she took at him.

"Not at all."

"We sort of made a pact, Joey and I." Dawson wrapped his arms around Joey's shoulders, resting his head on top of hers. "At Aunt Gwen's. We're going to try and spend some more time together. Rebuild Capeside's greatest friendship."

"And here I thought that was you and me, D." Pacey glanced at Joey, giving her a smile that did little to alleviate the exasperation in her eyes. "You crazy kids have fun."

"We will." Dawson released Joey, reaching down to grab her hand. "Ready?"

"Can you give me a minute with Pacey, Dawson? We have to go over his math assignment, since I'm not going to be able to tutor him tonight." She shook off his hand and shrugged. "I'll meet you outside, okay?"

"Sure, Jo. See ya, Pace."

Pacey waved half-heartedly, feeling Joey's eyes on him. "So, a wild and exciting afternoon with Dawson?"

"Trust me, I'm looking forward to a rollicking afternoon of watching movies not at all." She stepped closer, the distance between them as small as she could make it in front of the rest of the students milling through the hallways. "But I want to try and tell him about…well, about us."

"You sure?"

"Yes." She looked away, blushing hotly. "Will you come over tonight?"

"You mean you won't be spending the night at Chez Leery?" He dropped his voice. "Sleeping beside him in awkward harmony?"

"The only person I want to be sleeping beside is…" She blushed and shook her head. "Come over tonight."

"Call me when you get home." He glanced around them, his eyes hungry in the now empty hallway. Without thinking, he leaned in and kissed her, holding her lower lip captive for a long moment before she pulled away and slammed her locker door, her hand pressed to her lips as she took off down the hall.

~**~  
Joey slid her bedroom window open and leaned out into the cool air coming off the creek. She'd been home almost an hour and had called Pacey the second she'd been able to disappear into her room. Doug's machine had picked up and she'd been too scared to leave a message.

"About damn time, Potter."

She started and pulled back, trembling slightly. "How long have you been out there?"

He looked over the boxer shorts and tank top he knew she wore to bed. "I didn't see you change, if that's what you're worried about." He stepped out of the shadows and rested his arms on the windowsill. "Hey."

She leaned down, brushing his lips with hers. "Hey."

"So, do I get to enter Sanctum Potterum or am I just supposed to play Romeo to your Juliet?" She stepped back and he hoisted himself up, digging his toes into the siding then resting his knee on the sill. He landed without much noise, leaning back against the wall. With one hand, he caught Joey's and pulled her body against him, smiling slightly as she eased between his legs, her body pressed to his. "So, how was your afternoon?"

"I tried to tell him." She dropped her head, hating as his body stilled. "This afternoon."

"I take it you didn't?"

"I tried, Pacey." Joey blew out her breath. "But I could barely get a word in edgewise. He kept going on and on about our friendship and about how he was so excited that we were going to get back on track…" She shook her head. "I want to be his friend, Pacey."

"I know, Jo. I want you guys to be friends again. I just want…" He shrugged, shaking the conversation away. "Other than that, how was your afternoon?"

"Long and boring." She tasted his breath on her tongue, aching to kiss him. "We watched When Harry Met Sally."

"I thought you liked that movie."

"I do." She licked her lips, staring into his eyes in the dimly lit room. "But Harry and Sally, they're sort of antagonistic."

"True." He watched her tongue move over her lower lip, shifting slightly as his body responded to the sight. "I thought that was part of the appeal."

"It is." She moved as well, her breath catching as she pressed against him and felt the hardness of his erection, hot against her. "But somehow the movie's antagonistic coupling didn't do much to keep my mind off my very own antagonistic coupling."

"Yeah?" He grinned, the motion strained as she shifted again, rubbing against him. "And were you trying to keep your mind off of it?"

"Since seeing you was at least a couple hours away?" She nodded and leaned into him, tired of the teasing, wanting to taste him. "Yes." She slid her hand between them, settling it lightly over the bulge in his jeans. "Now, have I stroked your ego enough?"

Pacey's voice was a rough whisper. "Joey?" He leaned into her, his kiss laced with need. "That isn't my ego you're stroking."

She returned his kiss, her tongue diving into the warmth of his mouth, seeking out every surface. Her hips moved of their own volition, rocking forward against his body as she freed her hand from between them, sliding it around his body to rest on his ass. The fabric of her boxers whispered against his jeans as they thrust together, soft moans melting in the heat between them.

Pacey wrapped his arms around her, his hands guiding her into him, pressed into the firm flesh of her ass. Joey gasped and he let her pull away, his hands moving so she could put space between them. She grabbed his hand instinctively and pulled him against her, both of them tumbling onto her bed.

Pacey groaned, his hands moving along her sides as he settled between her legs. Joey matched his groan with a soft one of her own, her hands threading through his hair as she arched off the bed, her body thrusting into his.

"God," Pacey panted, burying his face in her neck, nibbling on the warm flesh, "Potter."

She was writhing beneath him, her body tight with desire. Her nails digging into his scalp, she forced him to look at her, her eyes wild with passion. "Make it stop."

"What?" He kissed her firmly, his tongue tangling with hers until her body moved again. Joey thrust upward, unable to help herself, wanting to feel him hard against her flesh. "Make what stop, Jo?"

"This," she begged, wrapping one leg around his for leverage, feeling the thick dampness between her legs as she pressed it against his cock. "This."

Pacey pulled away from her, untangling their bodies as he rolled onto the mattress beside her, cutting off her hungry cry with his fingers, pressed hard to the wet material of her crotch. "This?"

She nodded wildly, her teeth biting hard on her lower lip. Pacey's fingers applied firm pressure against the thin cotton as he leaned over her, his mouth directly above hers. Joey was shivering, her hair a messy sprawl around her head.

"Say yes, Potter."

His voice was thick and deep, husky as he pressed closer, his cock hard against her thigh. Joey continued nodding, every motion now beyond her ability to control it. "Yes."

Pacey kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth hot and hard and deep as he moved his fingers, letting them slip past her boxers and panties, sliding up inside her. Joey's quiet shout was lost inside him as his thumb circled her clit, his fingers bathed in the liquid heat of her.

Joey shivered against him, gasping as he broke their kiss. One leg was thrown over hers, his cock thrusting against her thigh as he bent his head, simply breathing her in. Her body tightened, muscles constricting around his moving fingers. She chewed her bottom lip, her eyes wide with fear and discovery and desire as she lost her breath, lost control, lost herself.

Pacey's fingers slowed, stopping completely as Joey whimpered his name, still moving beside him. She lay there silently, the rapid rise and fall of her chest, gradually slowing to a normal rhythm. "You okay, Potter?"

"No," she breathed. "That was…I've never…"

"I know."

She turned her head, sensing something in his softly spoken response. "I never wanted to." She felt his body pull away from hers, sensed the harsh discomfort from his erection. "Until tonight."

His glance at her was tentative and wary, his hunger for her etched in the lines of his body. "I want you, Joey. So much." He whispered the words, barely loud enough for her to hear. "So I'm going to get out of here before you say something like that again."

"There's something wrong with what I said?" She stood as he did, questioning, confused.

"Yeah. It makes me want to forget that you'll say no."

"I didn't say no tonight."

"Not yet. But you will. And I fully intend to respect that." He kissed her swiftly, hard and demanding, his body a safe distance from hers. "Which is why I'm getting the hell out of your bedroom."

"For tonight."

He stopped at the window and grinned back at her, his eyes as full of promise as hers. "For tonight."

~**~  
"You need a ride home?" Pacey's voice danced down Joey's neck as he came up behind her. He didn't touch her, didn't close the distance between them, but just his presence was enough to send shivers along her spine.

"You offering?" Jen asked, her eyebrow cocked knowingly. "Or is this offer present company excluded?"

"I'd be happy to give you a ride, Lindley." He moved over to Jen and draped his arm around her as Joey headed toward her locker. "But I thought you were devoting all your time and energy to a certain freshman?"

"He's coming over later." Jen smacked Pacey on the arm then dropped her voice. "So don't knock the cover I'm providing here. After all, should I ride with you, Joey would have no choice but to sit in the middle of the seat between us."

Pacey smiled slightly, shifting with embarrassment. Jen grinned at Joey as she walked back, her smile fading as she noticed Joey looking over Pacey's shoulder.

"Or not."

"Hey, guys." Dawson joined them and leaned against the locker next to Joey. "What's going on?"

"Pacey was just offering us a ride home." Joey's voice was soft, the blush that stained her cheeks evident in it. "But…" She blushed some more and bit her lower lip, the resulting smile she offered Dawson hesitant at best. "I was wondering if you and I could walk home together?" She looked quickly at Pacey then back to Dawson. "Talk."

"Sure, Jo. You don't even need to ask." He gestured down the hall to his locker. "Let me grab my stuff and we'll head out."

"Great." She chewed her lip as he took off then glanced at Jen.

"I'll wait for you outside, Pace."

He waved to her, not looking in her direction. "You're going to tell him?"

"This time." She nodded. "I want him to know. I want him to know so that everyone can know."

"He's not going to be happy about it, Joey."

"I know that."

"He's going to…" Pacey shook his head. "Just be careful."

"Careful?" She laughed softly, nervously. "Why careful? It's not like Dawson's going to hurt me."

Pacey gave her a small grin. "Just…" He raised his hand to her lower lip and brushed his thumb across it. "Call me tonight?"

"As soon as I can."

He leaned in, closing his eyes as her lips parted, forcing himself to move away from her unconsciously offered kiss to whisper in her ear. "I love you, Jo." She gasped softly as he pulled away, shouldering his bag and heading toward the door.

~**~  
Pacey pulled the truck to a stop and leaned back in the seat, glancing at Jen beside him. "So, you want to say what's been bothering you since before we left school?"

"I don't have anything to say."

"You've got plenty to say, Lindley. And I need to hear it."

"Well, I'm guessing that you're not stuck in the same impossible situation you were in a few weeks ago."

"No."

"You're in a whole new one?"

"Yes."

"You and Joey are together and Dawson doesn't know."

"Something like that."

"You need to tell him." She sighed. "The longer you wait, the worse it's going to be."

"Joey wants to tell him. She tried yesterday, but he started talking about their friendship and working on being friends again and she couldn't do it."

"She's never going to be able to do it, Pacey."

He shook his head. "She will."

"She won't. You want to believe she will, because you want to believe that he'll hear it from her and it'll all be all right, but you know it won't. You're going to have to be the one to tell him and he's not going to be happy, he's not going to accept it." She refused to look at him, hating the sad resignation in his eyes. "Otherwise, you'd have told him already."

"I just keep thinking about how he freaked out when he thought she and I were together when you and I were…" He blushed, glancing at her quickly. "I hate lying to people. I hate sneaking around. I hate that I have to look over my shoulder before I kiss her."

"So tell him. And damn the consequences."

"Joey's liable to be one of the consequences." He finally met her eyes, sighing as he saw the truth of his statement reflected back at him. "We have to tell him. And I'm scared to death to do it."

"Joey wants to be with you, Pacey."

"Even if it costs her Dawson?" He blew out a long breath. "Your grandmother is staring at us through the kitchen window."

"I should go." Jen reached over and caught Pacey's hand, squeezing it lightly. "It'll all work out."

"One way or another."

Jen shut the door behind her and headed for her house, waving back to Pacey as he slipped the car into reverse. He was just about to back out when the knock on the window stopped him. He turned, his eyebrows rising as he slipped the gearshift into park and rolled down his window.

"Hey, Potter."

"Dawson has to do something with his dad. I was going to row home, but I saw you and thought I'd hold you to your offer of a ride home."

"Climb in."

She jogged around the front of the car, sliding into the seat Jen had just vacated. Pacey threw the car into gear and pulled back out onto the road, heading toward Joey's house. "You looked awfully serious back there."

"I was thinking."

"About me?"

He turned slightly and smiled at her. "Always."

She blushed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What did you do last night? After you left me?"

Pacey paused for a long moment, staring out the window. Finally, he shot her a look then shook his head. "What do you think I did, Potter?"

"I don't…" She blushed even deeper. "I think you…" She stopped, giving him a dirty look. "You know what I think you did."

"You think I masturbated?" His said the words softly, his voice thick and deep, caressing her with them. "Is that what you think I did, Joey?"

She was breathless. "Yes."

Pacey pulled off the road, stopping at the end of the drive to Joey's house. "Joey…"

She shook her head and moved across the seat, sliding up beside him. Her hand was on his chest as she moved onto his lap, straddling his legs. "Tell me about it?"

He swallowed hard, shifting slightly beneath her. "What do you want to know?"

Her breath was hot against his ear. "Everything."

Pacey closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly. "Joey, you know what you're asking me?"

She nodded, her hips rocking forward slightly, her body pressing against his erection. "Yes."

He moaned softly, his hands moving to her hips to still her. "Jo…"

"Please, Pacey?" Her fingertips traced his lips, sliding into the warmth of his mouth as they parted. "I need to know." Her chest was pressed to his, her nipples hard against him. "Won't you tell me?"

"What do you want me to say, Joey?" He was breathless, his voice strangling out of him as she freed her fingers from between his lips, placing them in her mouth to suck them gently.

"You left my room," she began. She removed her fingers, carefully using the damp tips to trace the collar of his shirt.

"I left your room." Pacey's voice was back to normal, the deep timbre pitched to slide electrically along her spine. "And I walked down the driveway to my car."

She shifted slightly, pressing the heated throb of her body against his cock. Pacey groaned softly, raising his hands on either side of her to grip the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. "This car?"

"Yes," he breathed, leaning in to trace the pulse at the base of her throat with his tongue. She whimpered softly as she ground down against him, his teeth nipping her skin in tortured response.

"Then what?" Joey's voice was thick and hoarse, hungry as she leaned into him, nibbling on his earlobe, her hot breath slithering down his spinal cord. His hands tightened on the wheel as the muscles in his arms trembled. Joey's hands slid over his shirt then tugged the material free of his jeans, sliding her palms over the firm muscles of his stomach.

Pacey's body flinched at the contact, his muscles constricting as his cock surged, thrusting up against her. "Jo…"

She shook her head, tracing the waistband of his jeans. "Then what?"

"I drove a little ways…pulling off," he gasped as she unbuckled his belt, one of his hands leaving the steering wheel long enough to grab her hand and stop her. Joey pulled back and smiled at him, her eyes dark and knowing. He released her and she placed her hand back on his skin, sliding it up until she felt the hard point of his nipple. Sighing with relief, he found the steering wheel again, his grip returning as her nail scraped over the tip, sending another volley of sensation through him. "Jo…"

"What did you pull off, Pacey?"

He groaned, wondering where she'd learned to talk like this, make him feel like this. "I pulled off the road and turned off the car." Joey's fingers explored his chest, one teasing his nipples while the other traced through the dark trail of hair that disappeared into his jeans. He opened his mouth to start again when she lowered her head, brushing her tongue over one of his nipples. "Fuck," he exhaled the word, drawing it out as he fought to keep his hips from grinding up into hers, failing miserably. Joey's fingers dug into his flesh, holding him to her as she pressed down against his hard flesh.

Her mouth moved over his chest, her tongue flicking across his nipple with every word. "You turned off the car…"

"Joey…" He moved his hands to her shoulders, groaning as soon as he realized his mistake. The feel of her bare skin in his hands broke his fragile hold on his control and he slid his hands to her sides, pushing her shirt up until he brushed the undersides of her breasts with his thumbs. Joey gasped as he stroked the creamy flesh firmly before capturing her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra.

Her voice shuddered as she spoke, her body doing the same as he rubbed his thumbs over the tight peaks. "Tell…tell me."

"I turned off the car," he was panting slightly as Joey's body continued thrusting down onto him, his cock aching as the slightest hint of wetness seemed to seep through her shorts, filling the air with the scent of her. "And I closed my eyes. All I could see was you, Joey." His hands eased around her and unfastened her bra, freeing the soft skin from its lacy confines. Moving them back, he rubbed her nipples against his palms, closing his eyes as she gasped, his hips rolling upward at the sound.

"Like I was…" she swallowed, her throat dry and scratchy, "all sprawled out on the bed?"

"Hot and hungry," he agreed huskily, nibbling on her lower lip, his hands moving down her ribcage to her waist then back up to curve over her breasts. "Wanting me."

"Yes," she agreed, her fingers trailing down his stomach again, finding his waistband.

"I reached down and undid my fly."

He didn't stop her as she unbuttoned his fly, easing the zipper down. "Like this?"

"Yes." He was nodding, his eyes slitted with desire as his thumbs and forefingers captured her nipples, teasing them to tighter peaks. "And I wrapped my hand around…" he stopped, breathing hard as Joey's fingers brushed his boxers, feeling the damp material around the tip. "Joey."

He released her breasts, grabbing her hips instead and pulling her body closer, the material of their shirts bunched around their chests as he wrapped a hand around her waist, pushing her body hard against his cock. He held her tightly as his hips rocked off the seat, a heated, fast rhythm that she matched with scorching kisses. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, sucking at his as he fought the rising tide of his orgasm.

Breaking away from her kiss, he slammed his head back against the headrest, his hips coming off the seat, his arms holding her body to his as he opened his mouth in a silent cry. Joey watched him with wide eyes, feeling thick heat pool between her legs.

Pacey's hands fell away, his body going slack beneath hers. His chest rose and fell frantically as he swallowed hard, the sound audible in the suddenly quiet truck. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Her words were a whisper, awe lacing their soft tone.

"The complete lack of control? The mess?" He avoided her eyes, avoided looking down at where their bodies were practically joined.

"I did that to you," Joey stated, the soft lilt making it half-question.

"You do that to me," he agreed. "I already told you that."

"I know," she nodded. "I just still find it pretty hard to believe." She eased away from him, shifting slightly in her damp shorts as she reached for her bra. She lowered it carefully over her tender breasts, giving Pacey a sidelong glance as he moved, obviously uncomfortable.

Reaching into her book bag, she grabbed a package of Kleenex and handed it to him silently. Pacey took it and opened the door of the truck, sliding out, his motions hidden by the seat.

"You know that…that I want you, don't you?"

Pacey looked up, his dark eyes cloudy. "I know, Jo."

"I'm just not ready."

"I know that too." He finished buckling his belt and slid back in the truck, reaching for her. She moved closer to him, letting him settle his arm over her shoulder. "Come on. I'll take you home."

~**~  
Joey shifted nervously from foot to foot as she chewed on her lower lip, waiting as Dawson dug through his locker. "I'm really sorry about yesterday, Jo. You know how my dad is."

"Yeah." She nodded absently, glancing over Dawson's back. "It was really no problem. Pacey gave me a ride home."

"Still," he pulled out two books and placed them in his bag, closing the small metal door. "I wanted to spend the time with you."

Joey gave him a half-smile. "Yeah. Me too."

"You okay, Jo?" He tilted his head slightly. "You seem a little distant."

"I've just got a lot of homework tonight." She moved as he reached for her hand, heading down the hall just out of his reach. "I guess it's got me a little preoccupied."

"Are you tutoring Pacey tonight?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him to set anything up." She sighed quietly, remembering the look in his eyes as he'd dropped her off at the door of the B&B. He'd wanted to kiss her, unable to as Bessie came out waving at Joey frantically, asking her to watch Alexander while she ran to the store to get supplies for a particular guest's diet. She'd slipped out of the truck, careful to keep distance between herself and Bessie. Pacey'd waved and backed down the drive, turning as soon as he could.

"I thought you guys were joined at the hip."

His body grinding into hers flashed in her mind and she smiled. "Not exactly."

"Why isn't Andie helping him out? I thought they'd gotten past all the post-break-up weirdness."

"They have. But Andie's sort of taken with Will right now, so she's not exactly interested in spending time alone with Pacey."

"But you are?" Dawson laughed as Joey looked at him with wide eyes. "Calm down, Jo. I'm not trying to imply anything. The fact that you and Pacey can even tolerate each other given all your past history is a miracle. I'm not about to jinx it by reminding you that you used to hate him."

"You must be talkin' about me." Pacey wormed his way between them, dropping an arm over both their shoulders. "Because when it comes to hate, nothing compares to what Joey Potter used to feel for me."

"Used to?" Joey smirked at him, smacking him on the stomach with her hand. Dawson laughed, not noticing as it lingered for a moment, feeling the muscles of his stomach with memory in her eyes. "I think there's little evidence to prove that my feelings for you have changed one iota, Pacey Witter."

"I'll keep that in mind the next time you tie me down to the bed during our study sessions." He winked broadly at Dawson. "The girl's an animal, my friend. I don't know how you've managed to resist her wanton ways."

"I'm sure it's all attributable to your over the top sex appeal, Pace." Dawson rolled his eyes, shrugging out from underneath Pacey's arm. Joey sighed and did the same, immediately missing the weight of the half-embrace. "So, Joey and I were just wondering if she was mine for the evening or if you're…what was it? Getting tied down to the bed?"

"Well, my bed is free for any kind of deviant sexual practices, but I'd feel bad monopolizing all of Miss Potter's time, I'm sure. Can't stand in the way of best friends, now, can I?"

"Depends," Joey stated.

"On what?"

"Your desire."

"You see, man?" Pacey glanced at Dawson, shrugging helplessly. "I can't help it."

"His desire, Jo?"

"Yeah," she nodded at Dawson, trying to hide her smile. "Desire to actually become a senior."

"Well, you know, that does happen to be one of 'em." Pacey grabbed Joey around the waist as they exited the school, running down the stairs with her in his arms and swinging her around. She shrieked in protest, her body relaxing into the familiar heat of him. Setting her down as Dawson approached them, Pacey gave her a broad wink. "Just not the best one."

"I'll take your word for it."

They headed toward the edge of the school grounds, none of them talking. As they reached the parking lot, Pacey spoke, softer than he intended. "So, you guys are going to do the 'best friends since the zygote stage' tonight, huh?" He sighed sadly as he shook his head. "I guess I'm stuck with nothing to do but not be bossed around by Miss Joey Potter, disciplinarian extraordinaire."

"And I thought you weren't into that S&M stuff, Pace."

"Only with you, Jo."

"Are you guys ever going to give up this ridiculous charade?"

Joey looked at Pacey with wide, frightened eyes. "What charade?"

"You're just going to have to face it, Jo." Dawson put his arm around her, drawing her closer. The line of Pacey's mouth tightened and he held his breath. "You and Pacey can't get away with the whole hating each other shtick anymore. It's obvious to anyone who sees you two together."

"It is? What is?"

"You and Pacey are friends."

Pacey released his breath and shook his head, backing away with his hands held out in front of him. "Now, let's not go talkin' crazy talk, Dawson."

"Yeah." Joey shoved him away playfully, her eyes locked on Pacey. "Pacey and I being friends is statistically impossible."

"A sign of the apocalypse." He grinned. "Or is that the Calypso?"

"Whatever, you two." Dawson just shook his head, continuing to walk. "You comin', Jo?"

She chewed her lip for a second, still staring at Pacey, lost in his hot gaze. "He really needs to study…"

Dawson walked back to her and shook his head, drawing her away from the parking lot. "Let the guy have a night off, Jo."

"Yeah, Potter." Pacey's voice was like a caress against her skin. "Don't want me getting sick of you."

"Well, I guess." She grinned at him, her eyes soft and liquid, promising. "Since I'm already sick of you."

He held up his hand as she turned to go after Dawson. "See ya, Potter."

~**~  
"Bessie, have you thought about turning the heat down?" Joey called over her shoulder as she made her way through the B&B, pulling her sweater over her head. Just from the short time she'd been in the house, her tank top clung to her skin, perspiration slithering down her spine. "You graduated from high school, surely you've learned how to use a thermostat."

She stopped at the wall, glancing at the readout. According to the hand, the room was supposed to be a cool 68 degrees. Instead it registered at 90.

"Bessie? Are you here?" Plucking at her shirt, she pulled it away from her skin, seeking some sort of relief from the oppressive heat. The windows were open, but the outside air was doing little to cool off the room in the face of the blowing heaters emitting blasts of heat non-stop. "Have you called someone? A trained professional?" She swung the door to the furnace room open. "A rank amateur?"

"Rank amateur at your service."

Joey stopped, her mouth open. Pacey was kneeling next to the furnace, his shorts low on his hips, clinging to the skin of his thighs. His chest was bare, the bronzed skin glowing with sweat as the orange-blue heat from the open furnace door was bathing over him. He wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, smearing dust over his skin.

"What's the matter?" The words were a husky growl, his voice scratchy and dry. "Cat got your tongue?"

"No." She shut the door behind her, locking them both in the thick heat. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting the Potter sauna. What else?" He stood and his shorts slipped down, the dark hair trailing down into them, black and wet against his skin. "Bessie called. I kicked her and Alexander out of the house while I tried to fix the problem."

"What's wrong with it?"

He watched her walk toward him, closer to the heat. Her skin was a shiny golden brown, the pale blue tank top darkening as it soaked to her skin. She placed her finger at the base of his neck, stroking a swathe through the sweat beaded there. "It's hot in here, Potter."

"Yeah?" The corner of her mouth twitched up. "I thought it was just me."

His hand seemed to brand her as he slid it under her tank top, his palm searing against the flesh of her stomach, sliding up to cup her bare breast. "It's not just you."

She reached down, pressing her hand to the bulge of his erection. "Obviously not."

He ran his thumb over her nipple, watching her body shudder. "How was your afternoon with Dawson?"

"Who cares?" She asked, sliding her hand around his neck and pulling his head down to hers. Pacey complied with the kiss, letting her take control as she ran the tip of her tongue along the roof of his mouth. He groaned, his hand curving around her breast and squeezing the firm flesh lightly.

Joey gasped softly and pulled back, sucking her lower lip into her mouth. Pacey watched her with narrowed eyes, the heat of the room forgotten in the wave of heat between them. Joey stared at him for a long time, feeling the sweat pool in the small of her back. Finally, she moved her hands to the hem of her tank top, pulling it over her head in one smooth motion. Her dark hair waterfalled down, damp tendrils curling against her skin.

Pacey closed his eyes for a moment, opening them just to make sure she was real before bending his head, capturing one tight nipple between his lips. Joey closed her eyes, her fingers threading through his wet hair as she held him against her.

He pulled his head away, inhaling a deep breath, sucking in the scent of her. He noticed the dark stain of dust above her breast and brought one of his fingers up to brush at it. "I'm going to get you all dirty, Jo."

Her voice dripped with desire. "Promise?"

"Oh…yes." He found the other breast, his tongue seeking out the hard tip, bringing it into his mouth as he sucked the tender skin. His hands slid around her waist, one resting over the curve of her ass as the other drifted along the line of her back. Joey threw back her head, her shallow breaths burning her nose and throat as she inhaled the dry, hot air.

Joey's hands moved down his neck to his shoulders, flat against the broad muscle, the slick sweat staining her palms. Easing away just enough, she sank onto her knees, pulling him down with her. She hissed slightly as he moved forward, easing her down onto her back on the concrete floor. It was cool against her overheated skin, the grit adhered to her skin with sweat as he hovered over her.

Her hair pillowed beneath her head as she lay back all the way, watching Pacey with hungry eyes as he kissed her briefly, pulling away, pulling back. Her eyes closed as he lowered his head again, kissing her neck then softly sucking each nipple. Joey writhed with pleasure as the swollen flesh throbbed under his attention.

"Pacey…"

"Shh," he admonished, planting a line of kisses down her stomach, pausing over her bellybutton. His tongue traced the outline of it before he pulled away, straddling her legs. She nodded shakily as his fingers found the fly of her shorts, unbuttoning the brass button. "Unless you want me to stop?"

He slid her zipper down and she blinked, blood pounding in her ears, through her body. The heat was forgotten as he curled his fingers under the waistband of her shorts, brushing her skin as he eased her panties away. She was breathless, weightless. "No. I don't…don't stop."

The fabric clung to her skin, even as she arched her hips off the floor, helping as he stripped them off her body. The hot flush stained her skin as he dropped her clothes to the floor, staring down in fascination at her body. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as he watched her, her nipples still peaked, the skin swollen from his attentions. Her stomach was flat, firm, tapering down to her hips. The soft curves fit into his hands as he stroked her skin, his eyes locked on the dark tangle of hair between her slightly parted thighs.

Pacey slid one hand down, over the top of her thigh. Joey swallowed hard as it continued down, over the smooth skin of her inner thigh, applying light pressure, easing her legs open. Without a word, with barely any movement, Pacey was between her legs, his slow, sexy smile disappearing just before her world narrowed to the feel of his tongue pressed to the burning pulse of her clit.

"Oooooh," she moaned, her hips rocking off the floor. "Oh, Pa…pa…pa…Pacey." She swallowed again, sucking in reluctant air.

He circled her clit, listening to her mewling protests interspersed with hungry cries as he brought pressure back to the hard nub. Joey cried out again, her hands clutching at air as he stroked the inside of her thigh with one hand, teasing the tender flesh with his fingers as they moved up, brushing the dark triangle of hair before parting rosy, swollen flesh.

His fingers filled her and she arched completely off the floor, the base of her feet and her shoulders providing support. She came down slowly, Pacey's tongue finding her again. He moaned against her skin and she shuddered, the rapid pulse of her orgasm washing over them both.

His tongue and fingers continued moving until Joey gasped his name, begging for reprieve. He eased away from her, his head spinning with the feel and taste of her. She rose up on her elbows, watching him as he pulled back, his wet fingers disappearing between his lips.

She pushed him back on the floor, unaware she'd even moved. His cry of surprise was muffled by her mouth, her tongue seeking out the taste of her from his lips. His arms went around her neck, attempting to hold her, but she pulled away, her naked body above his. Without a word, she unfastened his shorts and tugged on them, smiling as his hips responded to the gentle pressure, lifting off the floor.

His boxers did nothing to hide his arousal, his cock in high relief through the thin fabric. Joey regarded him, watched him, as she reached out, sliding her fingers along the rigid flesh.

"Jo…"

"Shhh." She mimicked him, reaching for his waistband and pulling it down over his erection. Her hand circled the flesh, her eyes closing at the smooth feel of the hard skin. "Unless you want me to stop."

He shook his head, the flame of the furnace close enough to cast a rosy glow on his face, damp with perspiration. "No."

She stroked him with shaking hands, watching his body react to her touch. Muscles clenched and released, his breath caught as she reached the tip and then shuddered out when her stroke carried her hand to the base. She continued moving her hand, fascinated by his thighs, tight and hard as he held himself in check.

His eyes were half-closed, narrowing with every stroke. Finally they fluttered shut and she moved forward, wrapping her lips around his cock. His groan rumbled out of him and she pulled back, her wide eyes meeting his. Without a word she reached for his boxers, easing them back over him.

Pacey blew out a long, frustrated breath then planted his hands on the cement floor, ready to lever himself to his feet when she moved again, her naked body straddling him, the residual wetness from her orgasm surrounding his cock.

"What…" He fell back to the floor as his body tightened beneath hers. "What are you doin', Jo?"

She reached for his hands, holding them, lacing their fingers together as she began moving above him, rocking her hips, rolling against him. "You had your chance to say stop, Witter." She was panting, her rhythm grinding her still aching clit against his hard cock. She freed his hands from hers and brought them to her breasts, the shallow shift of her breathing coinciding with his thumbs sliding across her nipples.

"God, Joey," his voice was higher, the normal deep tones given way to arousal and need. "I don't want you to stop."

"What do you want then?" Her frantic, rapid pants of breath feathered down over him as she continued moving, continued thrusting down against him.

He cupped her breasts, lifting them up with firm fingers before releasing them and sliding his hands up her back. Joey gasped as he pulled her body down onto his and held her, his hips jerking off the floor. Her breasts crushed to his chest as he held her, his head thrown back as she felt the cool heat of his orgasm against her skin.

Pacey released her, falling back on the rough concrete. Joey lay on his body, rising and falling with his breaths as they evened out, slowed down. After a long moment, she sat up, covering her breasts shyly. Pacey turned his head away as she got dressed, affording her some privacy in the suddenly too small room.

"Do you know what's wrong? Can you fix it?"

"Fix it?" He looked up at her, noticed her staring at the dark stain on his orange boxers. He sat up and grabbed his shorts, pulling them on as he avoided her eyes.

"The furnace."

"Oh." He nodded, moving back beside it. "Yeah."

"Good." She sighed and shifted awkwardly, feeling hot and tired and flushed and still unsated. The material of her shorts brushed her tender clit and she closed her eyes, wanting more.

"I should get back to work."

"Yeah. I have a report. On Watergate. Good old Dick." She blushed as Pacey smiled. "Nixon. Dick Nixon."

He nodded. "I know."

"I should…" she pointed toward the door, the heat of the room suddenly becoming real again, seeping into her bones, wearing her out, allowing real life to intrude. "I should go. I…I didn't tell him."

Pacey nodded. "I know."

"I will. We have to."

"We do."

"Before this goes any farther. Before we…I don't want to do this on the sly, Pacey. I want…when it happens, I want it to be…right. Perfect."

"I want that too, Jo." He left the furnace and walked up to her, framing her face with his hands, seeing the fear in her eyes. "And it will be."

"Yeah?"

He nodded, kissing her softly. "Yeah." Releasing her, he turned her around and patted her on the ass. "Go work on Dick, Jo."

"You're very cute."

"I just want you to be free tomorrow morning."

She looked over her shoulder, one eyebrow cocked. "What's tomorrow morning?" Hurt flashed through his eyes and she smiled, shaking her head. "As if I'd forget we're christening True Love."

"It starts at ten."

She nodded, moving to the door and leaning against it before turning the knob. "I'll be there at eight."

~**~  
The fog had burned off by the time she slipped in through the door, adjusting her eyes to the thin gloom of dust that passed for light. The room was empty and she pulled herself up onto the counter, staring out the grime-covered window at True Love.

Sighing, she turned back, looking down at her hands. She'd dialed Dawson's number a hundred times after Pacey had left the day before and hung up every time. He needed to be told and told in person, but the safety of the phone had seemed so secure. So easy.

She looked back, watching the boat move in the water. She was beautiful, gleaming in the sun as it peppered the water with rays. She remembered the day she'd first gone aboard, listening to Pacey talk about no longer believing in true love when he'd ordered the nameplate, how he'd occasionally stroked the smooth wood of it as he'd talked to her, his eyes giving away how he was fighting to believe in it again.

She needed to tell Dawson.

She heard voices and glanced at her watch, sighing as she realized it was almost nine. She'd been late, unable to get out of the house and away from Bessie's requests and demands, and now Jack and Andie were moving down the platform to the boat.

Pacey swung out onto the deck and she smiled, the feel of his blue sweater logged somewhere in her memory. He gave both Jack and Andie a hug, the quick look at Andie settled easily in the realm of friendship. Will climbed out of the boat as well and Joey remembered he was there for the first time all week, wondering what Pacey had told his friend when he'd vanished to her house to be with her.

She had to tell Dawson.

He glanced toward the boathouse and smiled, seeing her through the wealth of cobwebs that covered the glass. Talking and gesticulating, he wove his way through the small crowd, dodging around Doug and Buzz as they showed up. She could almost hear the excuses dripping from his lips, recognizing the tone from years of classes shared with him.

She slipped off the counter as he disappeared from her sight, moving to the side of the building, his shoes loud on the silvered wood ramp. The door opened and a shaft of light pierced the murkiness and then he was inside. And then she was in his arms, holding him, tasting him as his lips found hers.

He needed no light to find her, feel her, invade her senses. His tongue slipped into her mouth and his leg slipped between her thighs, the feel of his erection obliterating every thought from her brain.

No boat. No secrets. No Dawson.

At least, not for a little while longer.


End file.
